


2036

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dragged the suitcase from underneath the bed and set it on the floor.</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2036

John dragged the suitcase from underneath the bed and set it on the floor.

"Are you going to help Daddy pack?" he asked Hamish, pulling a selection of underwear items from the dressing table drawer.

Hamish beamed a huge smile and ran up to his bedroom. "I'll be back in a minute, Daddy!" he shouted down the stairs.

Sherlock wandered into the bedroom carrying an armful of books, and John raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're taking all those? You do know this is supposed to be a holiday?!"

Sherlock grinned at his husband and passed him the first book.

"Treasure Island?" John chuckled and nodded knowingly. "These are for Hamish."

"Of course." Sherlock stuck his tongue out with the childish retort and left John to continue packing.

Minutes later, Hamish reappeared with a small bulging rucksack.

"What you got in there then?" John asked, taking the offered bag and peering inside.

He pulled out a handful of toy cars, a cuddly bee and a pencil case and colouring book.  
At the bottom, he slid out a much larger book. 

"1001 Pirate Puzzles." Hamish announced proudly.

John laughed and re-packed the small bag as Sherlock re-entered, passing Hamish another book -'Bees, Hives, Honey. Bee-keeping for Children.'

"Did Daddy also tell you that Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg's country home also has bees?"


End file.
